


The Next Time

by DaftPunk_DeLorean



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Ficlet, Light Bondage, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pepperony - Freeform, So sue me, arc reactor fetish, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftPunk_DeLorean/pseuds/DaftPunk_DeLorean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper had been teasing him for two hours, and had yet to actually touch his cock. She loved seeing Tony slowly fall apart as she came over and over again, making him watch hungrily, hoping she would let him relieve his intense arousal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khlara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khlara/gifts).



> Written for Khlara, at what was the start of a beautiful friendship. <3

She started at his ankle, tracing her tongue across the delicate curve of bone, the meaty muscle of calf, the sensitive curve of inner thigh. When her tongue finally, slowly, agonizingly trailed the crease where thigh met hip, Pepper gently blew cool air across the wetness, causing Tony to arch off the bed as if electrocuted. His strangled groan was like a symphony in Pepper’s ears, and she pressed a smile into his hip at the sight of his leaking erection straining toward the ceiling. 

“Fuck, Pepper! It’s been hours, _please!_ ” Tony’s chest heaved with exertion and arousal, and the sinews in his arms stood out in sharp relief from straining against the bonds that held him fast to the headboard. He held his head up to look at her, and the corner of her mouth pulled upward at the sight of the desperation in his eyes. She shifted her position so she was lying between his legs, face level with Tony’s groin.

“Oh, Tony darling, we don’t want to rush things, now do we?” She lightly scratched her fingertips through the dark curls around his twitching cock, leaning so closely that her warm, moist breath caressed the head. Pepper had been teasing him for two hours, and had yet to actually touch his cock. She loved seeing Tony slowly fall apart as she came over and over again, making him watch hungrily, hoping she would let him relieve his intense arousal. His body was covered with a sheen of sweat, muscles trembling, face reddened, and eyes pleading. Oh God, she loved to look at him like this. 

“Tony, what if I were to put you in my mouth right now? Just swallow you down my throat? Do you think you’d last, or would you come instantly? I don’t think you’d last, I’ve got you wound so tight.” Tony’s eyes slid shut, and a guttural, indecent moan fell from his lips. “No, maybe I’d better not. What if I just licked your balls? All the way from the bottom to the tip of your cock? Or would you rather I tongue-fucked you?”

“Pepper, please! Just… God…” Her thumbs rubbed small circles into his hip bones, the breath from her soft words torturing him. She could see him shattering; it was beautiful to behold. He couldn’t lie still, shaking and straining against his bonds, hips rolling in desperate search of blessed relief, noises animalistic and out of control. Her name became a prayer on his lips, begging for mercy. Pepper crawled from her position, oh so slowly, to straddle Tony’s chest, careful to avoid touching his cock.

“I love you like this. I love how you make me feel to see you like this.” Her murmur was throaty and dark, and she bent over him to brush her lips across his, her nipples pressing into his collarbone, as strawberry as her hair. Tony greedily kissed her back, until she breathlessly pulled away, leaving him wanting, always wanting more. Pepper moved her hips so that her clit was pressed against the ridge of Tony’s arc reactor, now slick with her juices and just beyond the reach of his lips. She masturbated against it, knowing it drove him wild. Tony’s head fell back onto the pillow as his eyes rolled back in ecstasy and frustration. 

Pepper ground herself into the reactor, gripping Tony’s shoulders tightly and moaning, her entire body coiling itself like a spring. But it was that moment when Tony’s moans became a keening, pleading whimper, when she could feel Tony thrusting his hips uselessly and frantically into the air behind her, that pushed her over the edge. The tension in her muscles exploded into a million glittering facets of white-hot light, the gentle hum of the arc reactor magnified into a hammering vibration. She rode Tony’s arc reactor until her shouts of ecstasy were drowned out by his cries for release.

She delicately shifted so that she was lying beside Tony, her body draped bonelessly against his rigid, shuddering form. She ran a fingertip through the liquid pooled on the arc reactor, spreading the musky warmth across Tony’s lower lip, before pressing her own mouth to his to seal it in. Her trailing fingers left tracks of fire across his skin, and this time the kiss was broken by Tony’s gasps, eyes wide.

“Pepper, don’t do this to me. Goddamn it, please! I can’t fucking take anymore!” Pepper only smiled and stood, allowing him a full view of her spent body, all creamy whites and strawberry pinks. She turned and looked at Tony over her shoulder, savoring the sudden panic in his eyes, before moving to the door with an alluring sway of the hips. 

“Oh God, don’t you fucking dare, Pepper! No, no, _no _, please, Pepper! Don’t leave me like this! PEPPER! _PEPPER!_ " Tony’s shouts stilled her hand on the knob, and she turned back to her beautiful, begging, desperate Tony. She could already feel the heat pooling in her groin again, and knew she wouldn’t be able to keep him waiting long. She knew that when she closed the door behind her, the sound of her name on his wails would be irresistible. Of course, he didn’t need to know that.__

“I think maybe we’ll take care of you the next time, hm?”


End file.
